following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Fanon Characters
Fool's Gold Yggdrasil *Yggdrasil's Noble Phantasm is meant to mimic the Nine Worlds in Norse Cosmology. Upon activation, he summons a clock behind him that is constantly spinning unless he stops it from spinning via command. The clock's rotation is completely random, and whatever it lands on can only be used until he starts and stops the clock again. His attack names are activated via chants, where he uses the runes as ways to initiate his attacks. **'Asgard': When the clock stops on this one, Yggdrasil summons a massive cage around the area, trapping himself and his opponents. The cage seems highly impenetrable from the inside, as well as the outside. The cage acts as a Colosseum, and calls upon the powers from Valhalla to continue. Dead soldiers rise from the ground, under the command of Yggdrasil, and attack his opponents. The soldiers can be decapitated easily, but they will continue to reform, or bring about reinforcements, to attack in an endless onslaught. Yggdrasil can focus his mana more onto his creations, making them stronger if he so pleases, but it diminishes the amount of soldiers created due to it. So long as the cage exists, and Odin (No Class Rider) is present within it, he gains a boost in his capabilities due to feeling more in tune with his surroundings. **'Ljosalfheim': When the clocks stops on this one, Yggdrasil gains the powers of the light elves within Norse Mythology. He gains the powers of light, and can summon a torrent of attacks to rain down upon his opponents. He also gains an enhanced sense of hearing, due to a change in ears. He also gains a heightened sense of accuracy, allowing for his attacks to attack his opponents easier. The attacks created by Yggdrasil can vary in frequency, and can even allow for him to produce his own light from his own body, allowing for the light to blind his opponents, or even fracture the surroundings around them, making it difficult for his opponents to entirely understand the area they're within. **'Svartálfar': When the clock stops on this one, Yggdrasil, and any living beings nearby him upon activation, shrink in size to resemble dwarves, causing for their bodies to become disproportionate, and decreasing their physical capabilities. Due to the change in size, those caught in this world have difficulties moving their bodies around the way they'd want to at first, making them weak for a period of time. On top of this, Yggdrasil is able to call upon the powers of darkness, from the dark elves, to aid him in battle, allowing for him to absorb attacks and then redirect them back towards his opponents. However, these dark powers have a limit. Yggdrasil can only use the power of darkness on enemies that are facing the direction of the clock's face. If one were to attack Yggdrasil when his clock is facing a different direction, he would only be able to rely on his physical capabilities until the clock turns to face the correct way. **'Midgard': When the clock stops on this one, it grants Yggdrasil the powers to alter the terrain, and anything apart of the Earth, around him to his liking. This position is deemed to be the most costly to Yggdrasil, as such great power is taxing on his mana reserves. With this position, Yggdrasil can accelerate the growth of plants, and even grow them to sizes that they are normally incapable of doing. He could also create a large rock, by using the landscape as a source, and cause it to crash down upon his opponents if he wishes. However, the formation of such things, depending on what it is, could also end up taking time. **'Útgarðar': When the clock stops on this one, a massive cave is created around Yggdrasil and his opponents, enclosing them within a space. Within this cave, a putrid smell lingers within the cave, causing for those inside to go into a berserk state, searching for blood and lust, regardless of who they believed were allies before this cave sprouted. The cave also brings about two giants that are under the same feeling as the rest of its residents. However, Yggdrasil himself is unaffected by the cave's berserking state, and is easily able to keep a cool head. He seems to have an influence within the giants, making it easy for him to use them as pawns. A major downside to this position, however, is that Thor and Loki (Berserker and Caster respectively) are under the influence of the cave's berserk activity more so than anyone else, making them completely battle oriented so long as they stay within the cave. Berserker Servants are also influenced by this cave more so than most Servants, but the berserk activity is not comparable to Thor and Loki. **